Balloons filled with a lighter-than-air gas have been popular toys for children, but the use of such balloons to provide a kite has been difficult in view of the instability of such balloons when sent aloft attached to a kite string. It is, therefore, an important feature of the present invention to provide an aerial toy which can function in the manner of a kite by using a balloon filled with a lighter-than-air gas, and yet has aerodynamic stability enhancing the enjoyment of the toy. A further object of the present invention is to provide an adaptor which can be connected readily to existing balloons in order to convert them into an aerial toy of the present invention.